


Punishment

by Lurid_licentious_and_vile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Chains, F/M, Fingering, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_licentious_and_vile/pseuds/Lurid_licentious_and_vile
Summary: Devie was just a kitchen slave. She never expected to attract the attention of the prince. She could have had it made. But one reflexive kick later, she instead finds herself chained up on a wall in the infamous slave breaker's quarters.





	Punishment

A sudden scream echoed through the hallways of the palace and was silenced just as suddenly. Servants turned their heads to stare, muttering among themselves, as two guards dragged a scantily-clad girl by her arms through the corridors. They had come from the prince’s quarters. Some of the servants recognised the girl - her name was Devie, she had worked in the kitchens and only a day ago she had caught the prince’s eye by chance while serving him a meal. Within minutes, rumours were flying through the castle corridors by the dozens. What could have happened in the prince’s quarters?

Devie herself did not know her fate had just become the talk of the day nor would she have cared. She was so terrified she was barely coherent enough to beg the guards manhandling her for mercy.

“No, please, I’m begging you, I swear, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. Don’t do this. Please, I can be good. Please. I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, whore!” one of the guards growled, backhanding her. Devie screamed in pain and surprise.

“Oi, ain’t our job to beat her into submission. That’s what the slave breaker’s for,” the other guard commented, chuckling.

Devie’s legs collapsed under her. 

“Hey! Bitch! Walk! We’re not fucking carrying you all the way!”

The slave breaker. That’s where they were taking her then? She had feared the dungeon. A whipping maybe. Punishments worse than she had ever even witnessed. But that - no.

“Oh gods, please, no,” she sobbed.

“Last warning, whore. Shut your mouth or I’ll put a fucking gag in it.”

Devie’s mouth snapped shut. Begging was no use. They were going to drag her to the slave breaker. And then … then what? 

She had heard stories, of course, horrible, nightmarish stories of the man whose entire purpose it was to train recalcitrant slaves, to torture every last spark of defiance out of them if need be. As a kitchen worker she’d never even seen him, it was only the personal slaves of the royal family who were sent to him. She’d never dreamt of being in that position. She usually didn’t even leave the kitchen. And then that fateful evening had come. She had taken the place of a serving girl who was ill and the prince had raised his head to look at her just as she had placed a platter of meats on the table.

The next day she had been ordered to the prince’s quarters. He’d been nice at first, complimenting her on her beauty, offering her bites of delicious sweetmeats she had only ever seen but never sampled. She had known why the prince had ordered her to his quarters, of course, but she had been too flustered to be truly afraid. But then he had grabbed her, pulled her close and pressed a kiss on her lips. His hands had wandered down to part her legs. Devie wasn’t defiant. She wasn’t! She had reacted out of pure instinct. She’d been horrified when she had realised what she’d done.

And now she was on the way to a man infamous for turning even the actually rebellious into shells of their former selves, too terrified to ever consider disobeying. What would he do to someone like her?

Devie wished the walk through the palace would never end, but before she knew it she had been dragged into a corridor she had never been in and pushed through a door to a large room. She hadn’t even gotten her bearings before she was pulled to a metal ring embedded in the wall. One of the guards fastened her shackles to the ring, then they both turned and left, laughing and shouting taunting words.

“Have fun, whore!”

Devie looked around. The room was richly appointed, though not nearly as luxurious as the prince’s chambers had been. A large bed stood in its centre, the mattress a little shabby, but still looking softer than anything Devie had ever slept on. Though would she even be allowed to sleep? 

Devie’s eyes wandered further up and a small squeal escaped her throat. She had spotted a shelf hanging just above the bed, full of implements that looked like they had come straight from her nightmares. Floggers, whips, vices and clamps of all kinds and devices that she didn’t know the purpose of, but was sure it boded ill for her. 

Devie couldn’t breathe. He wouldn’t use those things on her, right? He couldn’t! She wasn’t disobedient, she’d never even gotten in any trouble before this! She’d tell him! He had to listen, right? Besides, the prince wanted her and he wouldn’t want a scarred plaything, would he? The idea of being the prince’s plaything made her stomach turn but anything was better than being at the mercy of the slave breaker.

Devie flinched hard as the door opened with a creak. The man standing in the doorway now was tall and broad, like one of the men who worked out in the gardens, though dressed in clothes finer than anything Devie had ever laid hands. And yet, unlike the bright, glittering attire the royal family wore, the slave breaker’s clothes were of an unadorned black. With a jolt of panic, Devie wondered whether they were designed to hide blood stains.

And then the man was standing right in front of her, so close his foot was touching her leg and he gave her a smile that would have made Devie run for her life if she had not been chained to a wall.

“So you’re the girl who kicked his Royal Highness in the crown jewels, huh?” 

“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. Please.” Devie realised she sounded pathetic, sobbing like she was. 

The slave breaker went down on his knees and cupped her chin in his hands.

“Pity, I was expecting someone with a little more fire.”

“Please, I’m sorry, I’ll never disobey again. I never meant to do it. Please, let me go.”

“Let you go?” The man laughed loudly. It sounded like a bark. “Oh, girl, you should be glad you’re alive. The king has had slaves executed for less than what you did. You should be on your knees thanking the gods above that the prince only sent you to me for training.”

Devie stole a glance at the implements arranged on the shelf above the bed. Maybe death would have been better…

“Please, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to train me. You can tell the prince I can be obedient. I …”

A sharp slap landed on Devie’s cheek, making her cry out.

“Now listen, little girl. First of all, you will address me as Master while I am training you, is that clear?”

“Yes, Master,” Devie whimpered.

“Secondly, if you tell me what I can and can’t do one more time, I can assure you, you will regret it.”

“I am sorry, Master, p-please,” Devie knew even as she said the words that they would not help, but she could not keep them in, “don’t hurt me.”

“Oh, we shall see whether pain will be necessary. Now, you were saying you did not mean to kick the prince?”

“No, Master, I swear!” Devie was trying her best to hold back her tears. This man was more likely to punish crying than to pity her and maybe, just maybe there was still a chance he wouldn’t torture her.

“Then how come you did?”

“I … I don’t know…, Master. It just happened when he tried to…” Devie couldn’t bring herself to say the words.

“Ah, I see. You don’t like to be touched?” the slave breaker breathed. “We will have to get you used to that then, won’t we?”

His one hand was still resting on her face, as his other hand slowly slid down her neck, then came to rest on her chest, tracing soft little circles around her breasts with his index finger. It was sending shivers down Devie’s spine and only fear was stopping her from struggling, but she could not stop herself from pressing her back harder into the wall and hoping that somehow, miraculously, it would soften and let her pass.

“Relax,” the slave breaker said in a voice that would have been calming from another person but sounded like a threat in his mouth. “I’m not doing anything to hurt you, am I?”

“N-no, Master.”

“And you know you can’t get away, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master.” Devie had to stifle a sob at that point.

He brought his face close to hers and whispered: “Then you might as well try to enjoy yourself. I know I will be.” His hand slipped slowly under her thin blouse. Devie froze, every muscle tight enough to hurt.

“Please…”

“You understand that begging is not going to change anything, don’t you?”

Devie could have screamed in fear. So he was going to do to her whatever he wanted, no matter what she did. He was going to hurt her, defile her … if only she had stayed still for the prince. Devie slumped in her chains.

“That’s right. Relax. You’re only going to tire yourself out fighting me. Now, kiss me.”

The slave breaker pulled her face toward his. She expected the rough, possessive, almost painful pressure of the prince’s kiss, but instead when their lips touched it was oddly gentle. When she felt the tip of his tongue slide across her bottom lip, she allowed her lips to part slightly. Maybe, if she didn’t resist he’d find her obedient enough to simply return her to the prince. Besides, this wasn’t so bad at all. This was actually rather …

Devie gasped into the slave breaker’s mouth. His hand had found its way under her blouse and he had begun to caress her nipples, drawing little circles around them with his finger. He pulled his face away from hers.

“What is it? Don’t you like my touch?”

What did he want her to say? Would she be punished for being honest? After all, saying ‘No’ might be considered defiant. Or was an obvious lie going to seal her fate? But there was no way she could convince him that she’d liked it.

“Well, answer me, girl!” 

Devie’s eyes darted to the torture devices on the shelf. Oh gods, what was she going to say?  
Another sharp smack landed on her cheek.

“Now listen, slave,” the slave breaker hissed menacingly. “When I ask you a direct question, I expect an answer. You can tell me truth or you can tell me a pretty little lie, but silence is not an option. Understand?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

“Good, then let’s try this again. Don’t you like it when I touch you?”

“I … I do. I just … I’ve never … had a man touch me like that, Master.”

“Good girl. You will need to work on your facial expression if you want me to believe you, but this is fine for now.”

Devie breathed a sigh of relief.

“It must be very uncomfortable being chained up like that,” the slave breaker said.

Devie had been too scared to notice before, but now she realised her arms were aching from the strain of being chained to the wall above her head.

“Would you like me to unchain you?”

“Yes, Master!” 

The slave breaker smiled, as he began to fumble with the chains: “Of course, if you try to struggle or,” and he snorted at the thought, “kick me, I will not only have to chain you back up but also punish you.”

Devie shuddered at the thought. If only she could keep her limbs still for whatever he was planning for her. If she couldn’t … she didn’t want to finish the thought.

“There you go.”

As the cuffs were released, Devie dropped her arms into her lap and massaged them gingerly. Bruises were already beginning to form where the guards had grabbed her.

“Now,” the slave breaker said as he got to his feet, “get up.”

Devie did, though slowly and awkwardly. Her legs had fallen asleep and the tingling doomed any attempt at grace. The slave breaker, meanwhile, had dropped onto the bed where he was now sitting, one leg casually crossed over the other.

“Now strip,” he commanded.

Devie’s eyes widened.

“I said strip!” 

“I…”

The slave breaker made a motion as if to get off the bed. Devie quickly began to unbutton her blouse. 

“Oh, now, don’t make a face like I’m force-feeding you bile, it’s not attractive. You’ll be discarded faster than a used handkerchief with that face.”

Devie tried to force her face into a smile, but she was so afraid of what he might do to her if she failed and so embarrassed at having to expose herself that she was sure she looked, if anything, even worse than before. Peeking up at the slave breaker, she saw he was rolling his eyes.

“Well, we’ll work on that. Now, come on, we don’t have all day.”

Devie slipped out of her blouse, then slowly pulled down her skirt. In her entire life she had never felt so keenly every single inch of naked skin revealing itself as she undressed.

“Yes, I can see why the prince wanted you,” said the slave breaker. “Come sit.” He patted the spot next to him. Thinking that she would rather be anywhere else but within arm’s length of this man - then, realising that anywhere else would include the dungeons, the guards’ barracks and even the executioner’s block - Devie slowly approached and sat, her hands in her lap, trying the best to shield herself from his eyes.

“Uh-uh, I want to see you.” He grabbed her arms firmly and placed them at her side. Devie did not dare lift her arms even an inch from where he had put them. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Ah, gorgeous. That blush will do wonders for you, beautiful. Now, lie back.”

Devie closed her eyes as she lay on the bed, trying her best to relax. She had no doubts what was going to happen to her next and she remembered hearing a more experienced kitchen girl telling her once: “If you relax, it hurts a lot less.”

But it was practically impossible to keep her muscles from tensing up and she jumped enough to make the bed squeak when she felt the slave breaker’s touch on her skin.

“Still so afraid?” the slave breaker said softly as one of his hands caressed her hair. He was kneeling beside her now, bent slightly over her naked body. “Of what?”

“It’ll hurt,” Devie whispered. She swallowed the plea for mercy welling up in her throat.

“I’m not going to do anything to hurt you, unless you make me. I’m simply going to touch you,” his hand made its way down the side of her face, down her neck, resting briefly on her shoulder. “And you are going to lie back, relax and let me.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good girl. That’s right, keep your eyes closed, just focus on my touch.”

Devie wondered how she could possibly focus on anything else but the hands making their way slowly down her body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. As the slave breaker’s hands slid softly down below her breasts, down her stomach, along her hips, Devie could not help but relax a little. He had been truthful. He wasn’t hurting her. 

It was when his hands were sliding slowly down the outside of her legs and then, having reached her ankles, slid back up on the inside, parting her legs slightly in the process, that Devie realised the tingling sensation she was feeling was not fear, nor at all unpleasant. Her body was reacting to his touch. And with a jolt of horror, Devie heard a small moan escape her lips before she could catch it.

“Enjoying yourself?” the slave breaker chuckled.

“Y- … N- … I don’t know, Master.”

“Ah, you don’t, beautiful? But I do. You may deny it, but your body can’t. That beautiful flush on your skin, the way your lips are ever so slightly parted…”

Devie clamped her mouth shut. The slave breaker was unperturbed.

“Your gorgeous nipples, all perked up to meet my touch.” One of his hands slid back up to her breasts and his fingers pinched Devie’s right nipple, making her draw in a sharp breath, more from surprise than pain. “And if I’m not entirely mistaken, your cunt is going to be soaking wet by now, because you crave to be touched. Isn’t that right?”

“No!” Devie burst out. 

The slave breaker gave her a sharp slap on the side of her leg, making her gasp. 

“Don’t forget your place, girl.”

“I’m … I’m sorry, Master.”

“Good. Now, you were saying you’re not wet for me?”

“I … I don’t know.” Really, Devie did know, but she couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that her body would react like that, debase her like that.

“Want me to check?”

“No! Please, Master.”

“Unfortunately, my dear, you don’t get a say in the matter.” With a swift motion, the slave breaker shifted position so that he was now pinning her down, while at the same time parting her legs wide. She tried to close them, but her strength was no match for his and she quickly gave up. His hand slid swiftly up her thighs to her sex.

Devie gasped out loud when she felt her lips being parted and the slave breaker’s thumb slide casually, almost as if by accident, across the little nub above her entrance.

“Oh, you are sensitive, aren’t you?” 

And he did it again, this time with more purpose. It felt like a lightning bolt had shot up Devie’s spine, making her legs twitch. With the next stroke, Devie’s hips bucked to meet the slave breaker’s hand. She couldn’t stop herself. It was a reflex, just like kicking the prince had been. 

“Ah, now we’re getting somewhere. You are enjoying yourself after all.” 

And the slave breaker continued to stroke her clit, rhythmically, not letting up for a moment, sending bolt after bolt of practically painful pleasure through her body. She had never felt anything like this! She had touched herself before, of course - she wasn’t that innocent. But with the little privacy she ever got down in the kitchens, even that was a rare and hurried pleasure. It certainly had never made her lose control like this.

“Please! Stop!” Devie begged.

“And why would I do that? We’re only just starting to make progress.”

“Please. It’s too much.”

“Too much of what, exactly?”

Devie didn’t know how to answer. Was it the shame of her body being forced to react against her will? Was it the unrelenting pain and pleasure of the slave breaker’s touch? Or was it the fact that he kept pulling his hand away - just for seconds at a time before going back to touching her, but she needed that touch, needed him to keep his hand there. No! No, that wasn’t it! She wasn’t thinking that way! Couldn’t be!

And before she’d thought it all the way through, she had wrenched her legs closed and was trying her hardest to wriggle out of the slave breaker’s hold. For a glorious second, she thought she had surprised him enough to escape. But she never even made it off the bed before the slave breaker’s body pinned her firmly in place and she found her arms encircled by tight straps she hadn’t even realised were there. 

Before she could even open her mouth to beg or scream, her legs, too, were tied down and when she got her bearings, she found herself spread-eagled on the bed, completely unable to move, no matter how hard she tried.

The slave breaker sighed: “And you were doing so well! Such a pity. I suppose I will have to punish you now.”

“P-punish me?”

“That’s right. I told you I would and I keep my promises. Now…” He slid to the top of the bed and stretched his arm toward the shelf full of torture implements above, which Devie could no longer see, her current position making it impossible to turn her head to the right angle. 

“Let me see…” the slave breaker said, as if in deep thought, clearly considering what Devie’s fate should be and that in itself was torture. She wondered if he realised that, if he was making her wait on purpose. If he was, he really was a genius at his job as a torturer, because she was getting more terrified with every second that passed.

“Please, Master, please forgive me. Please, you don’t need to punish me. I’ll never do it again, Master. Please.”

“Oh, I would certainly hope you won’t, but you deserve punishment nevertheless. Ah, there we go.”

He brought two clamps to Devie’s eye level. Devie couldn’t help trying to pull away, but her bonds held tight and she quickly gave up.

“Now, beautiful, these clamps are going on your nipples.”

“Please…”

“No! You may not beg me to stop! In fact, the only time I want to hear from you now is when you’re either answering my questions or begging me to fuck you. Oh, and you may moan, too. Now, I’m going to put these clamps on and then I’m going to go back to touching you. When you think you’re ready to be fucked, you may beg for it and if I agree, I’ll take the clamps off and give you what you need.” 

Devie had to bite her lip to stop herself from begging for mercy. But when the first clamp bit into her sensitive skin, she couldn’t help but gasp. The second one made her whimper with pain. 

“Painful?”

“Yes, Master,” Devie whispered.

“Good. It’ll help you learn. Now, where were we?”

His hands brushed once more down the sides of her neck, past her breasts - nearly making her scream with pain when he playfully flipped one of the clamps - but the pain quickly faded to a dull ache as his fingers reached her stomach. And as he moved his hands further down at an agonizingly slow pace, the pain was replaced with a very different ache. 

He let his hand hover a hair’s breadth over her sex. She thought she could feel the warmth coming off it. It would be on her in a second. In a moment, he’d touch her like that again, make her lose all control and this time, she couldn’t defend herself, couldn’t even move away … she couldn’t take the anticipation. 

Then his fingers were on her, spreading her wide. She gasped as she felt a finger slip inside her, then out again, fucking her, while the slave breaker’s other hand began to stroke out a rapid rhythm on her clit. 

“Gonna make sure you’re nice and wet for me before I fuck you. You’ll be begging for my cock, won’t you, little slut?”

Fortunately for her, he did not seem to expect an answer from her. She could barely breathe, let alone make her mouth form words. The feeling of his finger running up and down her exposed clit, his finger inside her, fucking her was far too much. But the more aroused she became, the more the clamps bit into her nipples, bringing tears to her eyes. She could feel her muscles tighten now, tingles running up and down her spine so fast she could barely see straight, hear the moans that kept escaping from her mouth no matter how hard she tried to keep them in, some of pleasure, some of pain. Even despite the clamps, she was getting so close now. So close. Only a little more and…

The slave breaker withdrew his hand. A long, disappointed groan escaped Devie’s lips. She would have felt mortified, but it seemed she had felt so much embarrassment already that her mind could not take any more of it and was blocking out everything but the most important feeling, namely the pulsing, longing ache between her legs. She tried to buck her hips to meet his hands again, but the straps were holding tight.

“Oh no, no, no. You get to come when I give you permission to come and not a second before.”

His hands moved to continue.

“Please,” Devie whispered.

“Please what?”

“Please … let me come … Master.” She had never thought she would be brought this low, but even the thought of him continuing this torturous teasing was unbearable.

“Oh, you know that’s not enough.”

“Please, do with me whatever you want, Master. Please, just let me come.”

“‘Whatever’ is rather vague, isn’t it, sweetheart? Be a little more specific.” Even as he was taunting her, his hand never once stopped the assault.

“Please, Master …” Devie knew what he expected her to say, but she was afraid of how much it would hurt. But then, he could hurt her any time he wanted, he didn’t need her permission. And if he kept doing what he was doing to her, she would go out of her mind with it and pain would be the least of her problems.

“Please fuck me. Please, I want you inside me. Just please, let me come.”

“Ah, that’s better. So you’d let me fuck you? You wouldn’t try to kick or hit or bite?”

“No, Master. Never. Please.” Devie’s voice was oozing with desperation.

“Even if I made you put on a little show for an audience? Touch yourself, get yourself nice and wet, then spread your legs …”

Devie gasped as if someone had doused her with cold water.

“But … but the prince wouldn’t want … all those people ...” Surely, surely, the prince wouldn’t share her with anyone else? It was bad enough he was permitting the slave breaker to have her, but an audience?

The slave breaker laughed: “You think I’m training you so you can go back to the prince? Oh no, sweetheart, that was never in the cards. He wouldn’t let you within arm’s reach of him after what you did.”

But then why was she here, moaning in desperation, so wet she had to be soaking through the sheets beneath her and begging to be fucked, rather than in the dungeons or on the executioner’s chopping block.

“Oh, the prince thinks a body like yours needs to be put to good use,” said the slave breaker, seemingly reading her mind. “And I agree, you were made to be fucked, don’t you think? You’ll provide some quality entertainment to the prince and his guests once I’ve got you properly trained.”

“Please … please, tell him I’ll be obedient. I’ll do whatever he says. I…”

Devie’s plea was cut short when the slave breaker flicked his fingers against one of the clamps. 

“AH!”

“Now, beautiful, don’t get distracted. The prince has already made up his mind. If you’re lucky, he’ll change it again once he sees your soaking wet cunt on stage. Maybe he’ll get jealous. Maybe he’ll want his cock inside you instead. But for now, girl, you’re doing exactly what I say. And you want to be fucked by me, isn’t that right?”

Devie knew it was the desperate throbbing of unfulfilled pleasure overriding her brain, but as soon as the initial shock had passed the idea of being forced to show herself off on stage, maybe to be fucked in front of an audience, rather than horrifying her made it even harder to keep control. It was like he was right, like she was made to be fucked.

“Y-yes, please fuck me. Please, Master. Please, I need it.”

With a surprisingly swift movement, the slave breaker removed the clamps from her nipples. The pain made her eyes water but it faded rapidly to be replaced by a beautiful sense of relief. And before she knew it, he had released the straps from her limbs and flipped her over onto her stomach. 

She could feel his weight on top of her and then, before she had even fully realised it, he was inside her, filling her up and she was surprised to find that it didn’t hurt at all. It felt right.. His hand slid under her, finding her clit and returning to the stroking motions.

“Don’t forget, beautiful, you don’t get to come before I say or those clamps might find their way to a more sensitive place next time,” he whispered in her ear.

The thought made Devie shudder, but it was so hard with him sliding in and out of her, his fingers deftly stroking her to madness, she couldn’t keep herself from coming and he’d know and punish her but she just couldn’t hold on anymore.

And then, finally, his voice in her ear: “Come for me. Come hard, little slut! Come!”

It hit her hard. Harder than she had thought was possible. For a second, her entire body seemed to be pulsating. She couldn’t think, the pleasure had wiped her brain clean like a slate. She heard the slave breaker moan loudly above her, as he reached his own climax.

When Devie came to a moment later, she could feel the slave breaker wiping his cum off her back with a warm, damp cloth. She stirred.

“Stay,” he growled. “Relax. You did well. You’ll be just perfect after a bit more training.”

She knew that she shouldn’t take this as a compliment and that whatever training she would have to endure would be far from pleasant. But right now Devie did not have the energy to think about it. She closed her eyes and let her mind fade into a light sleep.


End file.
